The present inventin relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor in 1996 of the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 95-7 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 93-22 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Red Angel was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in May, 1998.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Red Angel. These characrtertistics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Durable dark green leaves.
3. Red-colored spathes with white and yellow bi-colored spadices that are positioned upright and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. Good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium can be compared to the female parent, the selection 95-7. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the selection 95-7 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium have thicker and more rounded leaves than plants of the selection 95-7.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium have thicker spathes than plants of the selection 95-7.
3. Spathe color of plants of the new Anthurium is more red than spathe color of plants of the selection 95-7.
The new Anthurium can be compared to the male parent, the selection 93-22. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the selection 93-22in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium have thicker and more rounded leaves than plants of the selection 93-22.
2. Spathe color of plants of the new Anthurium is more red than spathe color of plants of the selection 93-22.
The new Anthurium can also be compared to the cultivar Red Queen, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,813. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the cultivar Red Queen in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium have thicker and more durable leaves than plants of the cultivar Red Queen.
2. Spathe color of plants of the new Anthurium is lighter red than spathe color of plants of the cultivar Red Queen.